Namida
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: Tak terasa air mata itu bercucuran juga. Tapi bukan berbentuk air. Itu darah.


_Summary :_ **ONESHOT** - Tak terasa air mata itu bercucuran juga. Tapi bukan berbentuk air. Itu darah. **SasuxSaku**

_Disclaimer :_ Semua _chara_ disini hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sense_i.

_Warning :_ Lagi-lagi _romance_. Uwaaaahh…!! Ternyata aku sudah tergila-gila oleh _genre romance_! _Oh, my goat_… Khukhukhu sudahlah. Baca saja. Agak aneh memang, saya juga merasakannya. Tapi yah, baca saja ya? Hehe :D

Saya persembahkan untuk semua pecinta _pair_ **SasuSaku**... cerita ini dari sudut pandang Sakura.

* * *

**Namida**

* * *

Dia pergi. Sudah lama pergi. Menjauh dariku, menjauh dari teman-temannya, menjauh dari guru-gurunya. Menjauh ke tempat yang ingin di jangkaunya. Tidak sendirian. Sepertinya. Aku merasa dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Namun mungkin dia tetap merasa sendirian. Merasa kosong.

Kosong seperti hatiku kini. Kosong tak merasa apa pun. Bahkan saat dia pergi pun aku tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin aku terlalu _shock_ hingga hatiku membeku seperti es. Entahlah. Yang kurasa hanya kekosongan, kesepian. Dan sedikit kesedihan.

Sedikit.

Atau banyak?

Aku pun sekarang tak mengerti dengan hatiku. Sekarang aku tak bisa mengontrol apa yang berkecamuk di sana. Mungkin bukan sekarang saja. Tapi dari dulu. Aku tak pernah bisa menguasai hati yang adalah milikku sendiri.

Yah, tentu saja itu karena separuh hatiku sudah diambil olehnya. Dan tidak dikembalikannya hingga sekarang. Atau mungkin tidak dikembalikan selamanya.

Aku benar-benar merasa kosong. Tak enak memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ku pikir aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengembalikan hatiku seperti semula kecuali dengan menyendiri seperti ini. Dengan melamun memandang langit biru yang berserak awan. Menatap burung-burung terbang berkicau di dekat atap rumahku.

Dan sesekali menatap kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah teman-temanku. Hah… enak sekali mereka. Hati mereka, hanya milik mereka. Bukan orang lain.

Bahagia. Sedih. Marah. Benci. Dendam. Suka.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan. Tidak sepertiku. Tak ada lagi rasa-rasa seperti itu di hatiku. Sekarang hanya ada kekosongan.

Kekosongan yang tidak akan dapat terisi lagi. Kekosongan yang dimulai ketika dia pergi dariku. Pergi menjauh dariku. Dan air mataku habis untuknya saat itu.

Sekarang aku tak bisa menangis. Sebagaimanapun inginnya aku menangis, aku tetap tak bisa. Air mataku sudah kering dan sepertinya akan tetap begitu hingga waktu yang lama. Hingga ada seseorang yang dapat memulihkan kekosongan hatiku.

Begitu hatiku bebas dari kekosongan, maka aku akan mendapat kembali semua emosiku. Mungkin hanya dia yang dapat membuat semua itu terjadi. Namun tentu saja itu tak mungkin.

Dia sama sekali tak punya niatan untuk memulihkanku kan?

Dia justru berniat membuatku hancur dengan pergi menjauhiku kan?

Haha… ingin sekali aku tertawa. Tertawa getir ketika menyadari bahwa aku sudah kehilangannya. Bahwa aku begitu menyesal mengapa dulu gagal menyelamatkannya. Menyesal mengapa dulu tidak sekuat sekarang.

Tanpa terasa, ternyata air mata itu bercucuran juga. Ohya? Betulkah itu air mata? Atau hanya peluhku yang bercucuran karena aku begitu seriusnya berpikir hingga lupa makan?

Aku mengusap kedua mataku. Dan mendapati sesuatu yang basah disana. Namun bukan berbentuk air. Itu darah.

* * *

"HEI, SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!" teriak seorang berambut duren ke arahku. Ia tak sendirian. Tapi tampak bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang biru tua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?

Ia menghampiriku yang menoleh lalu nyengir lebar-lebar. Aku khawatir kalau mulutnya akan robek saking lebarnya dia nyengir. Sementara gadis yang sedang digandengnya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk malu-malu padaku.

Aku tersenyum sedikit pada mereka, "Ya? Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku sesaat kemudian tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya aku sekarang sudah mulai menjadi gadis-tanpa-ekspresi menyaingi Sai.

Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku masih murung. Murung? Apakah aku begitu? Apakah aku murung? Kurasa tidak.

Aku hanya merasa kosong.

Itu saja.

"Sakura-chan, kamu masih terus memikirkan dia?" Tanya si rambut duren itu padaku lagi. Hinata hanya memandangku penuh arti.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum tanpa hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa kosong. Hanya itu, kau tak usah repot-repot mengkhawatirkanku." Ucapku pelan. "Sudah ya. _Jaa_." Aku lalu langsung berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka. Tidak ingin berlama-lama mengganggu mereka berdua.

Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah toko bunga Ino. Entah kenapa sepertinya sekarang aku sedang ingin bunga. Entahlah, ada apa sih dengan hatiku ini? Dia selalu bertindak tiba-tiba padahal aku tak menginginkannya.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Sekalian mampir.

Sudah lama aku tak bertemu sahabatku yang satu itu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam permasalahan hatiku yang sebenarnya kosong. Huh.

Aku lalu menghampiri Ino yang ternyata sedang bersama Sai. Aku tersenyum kea rah mereka berdua. "Hei."

Mereka berdua menoleh padaku dan ikut tersenyum. "Hai juga, Sakura." Ucap mereka. Ino lalu memakai celemeknya kembali dan mendekatiku.

"Kau mau mampir untuk bercerita?" tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak. Aku tak punya hal yang bisa kucurhati lagi padamu." Ucapku jelas-jelas pada Ino. Ino menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, terserah kau sajalah. Jadi? Kau mau apa datang kesini? Beli bunga?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Itu sudah jelas kan? Masa aku datang ke toko bunga untuk membeli sayur?

"Hmm… mau bunga apa? Yang paling bagus hari ini anyelir pink, mawar putih dan merah, krisan kuning, dan tulip putih. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi. Aku memandang sebentar bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di depan toko Ino itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, tanpa kukomandoi lagi, tanganku bergerak sendiri mengambil bunga anyelir merah. Aku membawanya ke hadapanku lalu menelitinya sebentar kemudian mengangguk pasti pada Ino.

"Aku beli ini." Ucapku pada Ino sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang Ryo. Ino mendehem sebentar lalu menatapku sayu –seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kebingungan ketika melihat pandangan matanya yang menyorotkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"_Kau beli anyelir merah. Artinya penyesalan dan aku rindu padamu…,"_

* * *

Aku menaruh anyelir merah itu dalam sebuah vas bening kecil antik di ruang kamarku –tempatku melamun setelah mengisinya dengan sedikit air. Aku memandangi bunga anyelir itu lama.

Mengapa di antara sebegitu banyaknya bunga di toko Ino, aku harus memilih bunga ini? Bunga ini penggemarnya tak sebanyak bunga mawar. Atau bunga-bunga lainnya yang disebutkan Ino saat di toko tadi. Mengapa aku harus memilih bunga ini?

Memang cantik. Tapi mengapa?

Aku biasanya lebih menyukai bunga tulip putih ketimbang bunga lainnya. Namun mengapa saat ini aku memilih bunga yang bahkan baru kuketahui bentuk dan warnanya?

Tadi tanganku bergerak tanpa kukomandoi. Sepertinya otakku tak bekerja dan digantikan oleh hatiku yang egois itu. Suka bertindak semaunya. Mungkin karena itulah tanpa banyak berpikir, aku langsung menyambar bunga ini.

Atau seperti kata Ino?

"_Kau beli anyelir merah. Artinya penyesalan dan aku rindu padamu…," _

Dan tiba-tiba di telingaku sudah terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ino tadi. Yang membuatku langsung pamit pulang dengan langkah begitu cepat agar segera sampai rumah.

Apa aku masih merindukannya? Apa aku masih merindukan orang yang sudah membuat hatiku membeku itu? Apa aku merasa menyesal padanya?

Aku tak tahu itu. Sungguh. Kubilang kalau hatiku kosong. Tak terasa apa pun di dalamnya. Namun saat melihat bunga ini, hatiku seperti pulih kembali seperti semula –meski hanya sekejap.

Apa itu berarti aku masih mengharapkan kedatangan dirinya? Oh, yeah. Sebentar lagi jugadia akan datang.

Bukan, bukan untuk menemuiku atau yang sejenisnya. Tapi untuk menghancurkan desa Konoha ini. Kami baru saja menerima surat penyerangan darinya. Entah mengapa, hanya untuk menyerang desa ini dia harus mengirim surat seperti itu.

Kalau memang ingin hancurkan, hancurkan saja. Tak usah pakai bilang-bilang segala. Hancurkan saja desa ini hingga berkeping-keping beserta diriku di dalamnya.

Aku sudah tidak minat hidup lalu kenapa?

Oh, harusnya dia benar-benar membunuhku saja. Aku tak sanggup jika harus bunuh diri –meskipun orang bilang itu terhormat atau apalah. Aku agak takut jika harus bunuh diri.

…

…

HEY!! Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya hatiku mulai penuh dengan emosi? Sekarang aku sedang ketakutan.

Dan tersiksa karena keadaan.

* * *

Aku mengambil beberapa kunai dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang kusampirkan di pundakku. Aku dipanggil ke kantor hokage oleh Nona Tsunade. Sepertinya inilah saatnya. Saatnya aku bisa bertemu dia dan justru bertemu untuk membantainya.

Aku menghela nafas. Hatiku masih terasa kosong. Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa aku masih memandang bunga anyelir merah itu? Mengapa aku masih memikirkannya??

Aku menepuk pipiku keras-keras. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan dirimu dari benakku. Oke, berhasil. Sekaranga ku harus segera pergi. Selamat tinggal. Do'akan semoga aku bisa membantaimu.

.

.

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan aku menatap serius pada Nona Tsunade yang mulai memberikan informasi pada kami. Aku memang menatapnya serius, tapi pendengaran dan pikiranku tak fokus dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Ah, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Melayang ke segala memori yang sudah berhasil aku lupakan. Namun ternyata tidak juga. Buktinya sekarang memori itu berputar dalam benakku bagai _flashback_. Dan kesemuanya saat kami masih bersama. Saat aku masih bersama denganmu. Saat kau belum pergi menjauhi diriku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa menggigil. Aku tak bisa melawanmu. Terlebih harus membunuhmu. Selain perbedaan kekuatan, aku baru menyadari kalau aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku masih larut dalam lamunanku ketika kamu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Merusak segala macam yang ada di kantor hokage ini. Melukai lengan Naruto yang tidak siap dengan kedatanganmu. Mengagetkan Nona Tsunade, Kakashi-_sensei_, Sai, dan aku.

Semua begitu cepat. Kau terus melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Menghancurkan Konoha. Dan ternyata kau memulainya dari sini, kantor hokage.

Kau terus sibuk menghadapi Kakashi-_sensei_, Sai, dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedang aku, aku hanya menatap mata _onyx_ hitam-mu yang sudah berubah merah dengan jurus amaterasu-mu. Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi kau terus menatapku dengan mata amaterasu itu, kujamin aku akan terbakar tanpa sisa. Menjadi abu yang diterbangkan ke dasar laut.

Tapi kau tak melakukannya. Kau menatapku dengan pandangan seperti biasa. Tapi aku hanya diam mematung dan menatapmu tanpa ekspresi. Menatapmu dengan secukupnya.

Aku terus memandangmu sampai merasakalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi pada kami. Kau hanya diam di pojokan kantor _hokage_ dan tidak melakukan apa pun. Kantor _hokage_ tidak hancur lebur olehmu dan lengan Naruto juga tidak luka.

Apa tadi aku hanya berimajinasi?

Sepertinya tidak, karena imajinasi itu begitu nyata. Lalu? Apa itu?

Ohya, aku tahu. Itu pasti _genjutsu_-mu kan? Kau pasti sudah menjebakku dalam genjutsu-mu dari awal. Kau berharap aku melakukan apa?

Aku tak melakukan apa-apa bukan?

Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?

.

.

Kau maju mendekat ke arahku sementara semua yang ada di kantor hokage pergi entah kemana. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan teduhmu. Tatapan teduh, namun sayu dan begitu memancarkan kesedihan.

Hey, mengakulah. Apakah itu benar kau, Sasuke?

Kau menjawabnya dengan berlutut di hadapanku. Sementara aku hanya memandangmu dingin tanpa kemauan. Dan kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungmu. Sementara aku masih menatapmu dingin.

Kau membuat sesuatu yang kau bawa itu berada di hadapanku. Aku yang belum begitu fokus dengan penglihatan dekatku, langsung mengerjap kesal. Kau seperti mengeluarkan tawa tertahan saat melihat reaksiku itu.

Aku memerhatikan sesuatu yang kau bawa itu beberapa saat. Dan tiba-tiba mataku seperti terhalang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat mataku nanar.

Air mata. Bukan darah.

.

.

Aku menatap bunga tulip cokelat muda yang kau berikan padaku. Mengingat apa kata Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_"Bunga tulip cokelat berarti aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…,"_

Dan aku segera menangis saat itu juga. Terisak-isak dengan kau sebagai tempatku bersandar.

.

.

Hey, kau lihat? Sekarang semua emosiku sudah kembali lagi. Aku sudah tampak ceria lagi kan?

* * *

**FIN.**

Yepp!! Huahh… selesai!! Haha… sekali lagi, penpik _romance_ nggak elas yang idenya muncul waktu lagi ngantuk. Mm… maap kalo banyak _mistype _disini. Namanya juga ngerjain sambil ngantuk.

Mmh… **REPIEW** _please_?


End file.
